yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 25/Episode 47: The Meeting of the Sins
524dbd7b672c6a68da7c94463bd9cd93-d59o2to.png|Max Serizawa Deadshot-645x973.jpg|Yukashi Hinata_backing_it_up_by_noitaku-d5svp99.jpg|Homura SSF_1.jpg|Syl kabuto___orochibuto___by_casualmisfit.png|Suran Uniform_japanese_sword_by_masateru.jpg|Xùnsù Faded Thoughts ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WU7SGn0MeP0 ) Awaking in his bed Max would turn to his side as he would notice Syl laying next to him sound asleep her naked body postioned on to him as he looked around the room last night was a blur to him. As he looked around the room he could tell by the mess that him and Syl did it all he could remeber was taking the Vemon and then blacking out, as he thought for a while everything was coming back to him he remembered everything the part about Syl and the part about Talon and the others. This caused him to smile a bit as phase one was finally over, The black Parade was now his and now the best part of everything was no one got hurt and then he remembered...Vincent.. that bastard Kin took his arm. :Fuck!: Max spoke out flipping the chair he did not expect Kin the plan was simple he used Suran to take Max form that scream that Talon heard was all a game for Talon he didnt expect Kin to hear it to but oh well. Max soon got up placing his black gi bottom on before placing on a top, he looked back at Syl who was asleep Max shook his head before leaving the room he broke her pride last night he dobut she was going to try anything. Soon after he would be greeted by one of the old Black Parade memeber who was now on Max's payroll walk up to him before explaning the thing about the meeting Suran set up for Max and the rest of the sins. As he walked through the doors he could see Akashi just from the back he could tell he wasn't happy but it was understable Max didnt know about Kin either but it was soon about to blow over as Max took a seat on the front throne of the meeitng table. 10881861_10202153909208790_2552005553514850707_n.jpg His eyes would flash towards Akashi before speaking " Huh well Akashi it seemed everything paid off, And when I mean Paid off." Max would reach his hand under the table before placing an white case on the table before pushing it towards Akashi if he would open he would see a cut of 20,000 tanz inside the case ( http://venturebeat.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/chartbeat.jpg) " Go get yourself something better be some fighting lessons cause Im looking forward to our next fight!" Max would say looking at Akashi he was abit of a rival towards him he soon awaited for everyone to join the room for he could talk about this meeting. Yukashi: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vcrb6365GsQ) Yukashi would already be sitting in the room all way in the back in the corner. He was in his DeadShot armor minus the helmet which he had on his lap with his hand on top of it. He had a cigarette in his mouth as he watched what was going on. tumblr_monynkzYEh1s19dmjo1_500.gif He glared at the people in the room as he let out a small puff of smoke come from the right side of his mouth. His eyes went from Akashi: the man he originally fought upon his entrance into this god forsaken group. Then towards Max who was just coming into the room. Yukashi’s eyes narrowed as he placed a brief case with money in it on the table which he pushed towards Akashi. He scoffed a bit as he really didn’t care for anyone in the group besides himself. He was still planning on how he was going to leave the group. Maybe after this meeting he might have a reason to leave. Until then of course he just sat there with his arms folded thinking on his next move. Sukii: A lot of things had occurred in such a short period of time as Xunsu was seen walking through one of the many libraries with a few books about Chakra flow and a few research topics on Amai Yoake and the Geisha Clan. She took a deep breath as she plopped in a seat and opened the book on Amai with great hesitation as she ran her slender fingers through her black hair as her slightly tanned skin glowed in the lighting in the libraries. Of course, she managed to learn very little on her late leader as she knew how exclusive Amai was on many matters that even her closest allies knew very little. With an annoyed grunt she would slam the book shut and headed down towards a meeting room where she was asked to meet at earlier. She slowly walked down the hall; her black boots tapping softly on the ground. She wore a crisp and clean white t-shirt with an open black biker styled jacket with grey jeans that hugged her curves. She finally walked into the room as she brown eyes scanned the room and she flipped her long black her hair over her right shoulder. She was very quick in identifying two of the males present to be the ones whom were engaged in a fight as they were picking up Homura. She found herself rolling her eyes as she saw their little battle now as a waste of time and also source of difficulty that she had to face that night. With out any further looks, She had a seat and looked at Max wondering what was so important for a meeting. Syl's Morning Noh: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbBlOfUlhUs) Syl rolled over in her sleep when Max woke up and left, rubbing her face into the sheets the blanket twisted around her waist. She pushed herself up and winced, naked...how...? Then yesterday came back to her, Max...she sat up on his bed and pulled the blanket off her, and looked down at her, deep purple bruises littered her body, on her legs, waist and chest. She was pretty sure they were on her neck also, but...where was Talon? Pushing herself off the bed Syl flinched harshly, her hands flying to her groin area, it hurt...crashing to her knees she looked up at the door and went to grab the handle, and twisted. The knob gave little resistance as it clicked open. Syl smirked and re closed the door and turned back around and pressed her back to the door, her mind racing she needed to get out of here find Talon and leave right now. Syl glanced around the room for anything she could use, and began to open draws, the closet and flip the mattress over. In the end she found nothing, but did decide to steal one of Max's tank tops. Syl pulled a spider from her hair and dropped it on the floor, it was a tiny thing a black widow. It scuttled under the door and out of the room. Syl followed shortly soon after, in only a tank top she sprinted down the hall after the spider. Syl ran for what seemed like twenty minutes or so before she came to a snaking hallway. The spider went in first and soon disappeared from view as Syl followed it with her senses. It seemed like the hallway snaked like this for a while. Syl followed it into the hallway, remaining close to the floor, her ears strained against the silence for any noise in this darkened hallway. A dull ache of pain remained in Syl's body from Max, hissing under her breath she felt humiliated. First he killed her now this. If she'd got a hold of him again she'd kill him. Her red eyes were scanning the hallway in fear and caution. Her hair floating around her ready to strike out at a moments notice, the black strands somewhat concealing ehr in the shadowy hallway, But giving off a faint glow of Foxfire fungus, just enough of a glow to give her a 6 inch radius of light around her. She'd not be taken by surprise again. Max: What caught Max's eye is that he fought for their side he shown loyalty and Integrity something that Max needed in his group. " Yukashi.. You too has shown great promise here even though you may wish to leave.. I got something for your trouble." Max would go into his bag before pulling out goggles that seemed to be hand crafted, he would place it towards the table and slide it towards Yuashi " I noticed your weapon style so this should go lovly to your collection what you have there is a gadget that highlights usable objects and scenery. Grates, vents, and vantage points will glow orange while breakable walls will glow blue. Yet each version seems to have it's own special function. One mode shows the skeletons of any and every human. Unarmed enemies will be a certin color and so on.", Max would then look over and realize everyone was here he could start the meeting of the Sins. " Heh.. Okay.. As you should all know the Black Parade is under us we control every fiber in their organzations, Meaning we have thousands of soilders willing to fight for us. My friends my family we have our own little army..Heh.. But theirs something better at hand" Max would pick up his remote as an tv screen would rise down from the wall as Max clicked it would be shown that someone who went by the name Vannocent Flint was running for Manor. " This is our next step we have to make sure I make it to officce as New Nexus Mayor. Once we win New Nexus will be ours.. We will be so much in power no one could stop us.."//-Meanwhie-// As Syl walked the halls alone she would soon end up in an snake coven each step she took she could hear the slithering of snakes, she would soon end up in an open filed of grass if she would draw closer she would now feel an presence behind her followed by an voice " Hello their.. I havent seen you in forever Syl.." This was the voice of Suran Serizawa holding his snake cane as he watched Syl " Why dont you sit down.. We have much to talk about." Yakashi's Goal Yukashi’s ears picked up Max beginning to speak. " Yukashi.. You too has shown great promise here even though you may wish to leave.. I got something for your trouble." Yukashi looked directly at him raising an eyebrow at exactly what was he talking about? He saw as Max pulled out a pair of goggles then slide them straight towards Yukashi. When they slid to his side Yukashi grabbed them and surveyed the goggles. " I noticed your weapon style so this should go lovely to your collection what you have there is a gadget that highlights usable objects and scenery. Grates, vents, and vantage points will glow orange while breakable walls will glow blue. Yet each version seems to have it's own special function. One mode shows the skeletons of any and every human. Unarmed enemies will be a certain color and so on." Yukashi smirked then began to speak. “Nice, I’ll have to incorporate it with my helmet…” He would say as he took another puff of his cigarette and looked at the goggles some more. “Just another tool I’ll use to leave this joint…you fool…” Yukashi said in his mind as he still had the smirk on his face looking at the goggles then back to Max. " Heh.. Okay.. As you should all know the Black Parade is under us we control every fiber in their organzations, Meaning we have thousands of soilders willing to fight for us. My friends my family we have our own little army..Heh.. But theirs something better at hand" Max was giving them a run down on things to come and accomplishments of the group. Yukashi of course didn’t care for much of it but still tuned in just for the sake of it. While he listened he would nod his head to what Max was saying showing that he was listening. The sky was warm with a sun-kissed glow to it. The evening was approaching as Homura stood in the room her and Max shared. Staring out the window Homura stared at the sky in awe, she remembered the note Max left her for her to meet with him later. Slipping on some clothes, Homura released a small sigh while getting dressed. Before stepping out she made sure the room was neat to where it had been, just a normal habit of hers when she woke up. Finally stepping out the door Homura knew where the meeting place was. As she walked there Homura thought long and hard of what it could be about, for she was still understanding her main purpose and why she was left alive throughout all the had happened. Finally making her way to the meeting, Homura noticed Max along with the others. Her heart skipped looking at him speak with so much stern in his voice and after that night they had Homura couldn't get Max out of her head was this the happiness her parents told her about? She would soon walk inside with the others standing by Max side not saying a word. Sukii Chan: Xunsu was silent the entire time as she simply absorbed what was being said from all parties. Of course, She really didn't care for much of the meeting but she listened and picked out the important parts that she needed. She glanced in Max's direction only to see Homura standing beside him which made her smirk as she turned back forwards in wondering what was said to make her drastic shift from attacking predator to gentle ally. She found herself shrugging her shoulders as she simply pushed her long black hair from her eyes and took a deep breath as she waited for the ending of the meeting to continue with her research. [ Catches you up to speed] As the meeting Contuined Suran Max's Uncle allowed Syl to leave without leaving an a way to find her an tracer but even so Max didn't need all that if she wanted Talon she would come back to him. In the meeting Akashi and the others where giving their others after finding out what happned in the hideout Max shook his head towards the battle with Kin and Talon. Category:Screams that turn into laughter plot Category:Ark 25